


ghost world

by phantomas (sil)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Non Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sil/pseuds/phantomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because Gordon is a great character and I hope we'll see more of him, and because he's on the same side of the boys, but without their heart. Because he killed his sister. Because he might be what Dean could become. Written in 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	ghost world

**Author's Note:**

> Because Gordon is a great character and I hope we'll see more of him, and because he's on the same side of the boys, but without their heart. Because he killed his sister. Because he might be what Dean could become. Written in 2007.

It had been so long. So much time has passed. Years, and lines in his skin, wrinkles and folds in his soul. Grey in his hair. Too soon, someone said, but really, with all that he's lived through, all that he'd lost, a little grey sprinkle at his temples was the least of it.

The bar was quiet, the late nighters gone already, drunken on their own imagined glory, singing the praise of booze and women and life to stray dogs and the night patrol.

Dean waited, knowing that he'd come. They'd never missed a meeting, in all these years. It's not as if they actually arranged to meet, but they were hunters. They hunted the same prey, after all. For those who knew how to follow them, the tracks were there. An unwritten invitation, but an invitation nonetheless.

A few times they'd met at funerals, too. All too rare, because when hunters died, most of the time it was fast, anonymous, in the middle of Bumfuck Somewhere, where bones would lie and flesh rot all too quickly before someone else found them. But sometimes, a hunter came home to die. Jo did it, after all.

Sammy did, too.

Dean gulped down his shot when the bar door opened, letting in cool air from the night outside. Gordon was just a shadow, tall and silent.

They went out in the night together. Hunted together. Killed what they had both come to kill in this forsaken town, this forgotten world.

They slept together, too. They didn't like each other, but the anger and the hostility had long gone, buried under fresh soil, vivid flames, and too much blood that shouldn't have ever been spilt. So they met, and hunted together, and slept together afterward. With no words, no lights, slow gestures and pained breaths, seeking a release that even if temporary at least was real. Was there. In each other's body.

Just two hunters. Alone in a ghost world.


End file.
